It's Too Late For Us
by Noomsu
Summary: Melody no pudo pronunciar palabra, porque antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Nathaniel ya había salido de la Sala de Delegados. Apretó los puños, con impotencia, y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. Sí, él tenía razón. Era demasiado tarde. [Drabble]


Un pequeño drabble mientras me siento a editar **Intermedio.**

No lo tomen a mal, no odio a Melody. En realidad su actitud es muy entendible, porque no hay nada peor que ver a esa persona alejarse por otra. Sabiendo que has hecho mil y un cosas para llamar su atención y todo fue inútil. Me da un poco de lástima, pero no la odio. De todas formas, quería escribir algo diferente así que... voilá. Espero que les guste, es cortito y preciso (?)

Espero que tengan un buen día.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **It's too late for us.**

Nathaniel respiró hondo por enésima vez en menos de quince minutos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró a la chica que tenía en frente. Melody se removía inquieta, frente a él, a sabiendas de que acababa de decir y hacer una estupidez del tamaño de Júpiter. Pero no le importaba. Estaba harta de quedarse callada y aguantarse aquel comportamiento _no-propio_ de él. Ese no era _su_ Nathaniel. Era una versión extraña, desconocida e irreconocible de aquel chico que se había ganado su corazón hacía algún tiempo.

Y todo era culpa de Candy.

Desde que esa chica había llegado, los problemas no habían faltado en Sweet Amoris. La consideraba su amiga, por supuesto, pero en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que quizá habría sido mejor que nunca se mudara. Que nunca llegara a sus vidas. Supo, definitivamente, que ella sería un problema cuando la invitó a la pijamada por su cumpleaños. Candy había admitido frente a las demás que le gustaba Nathaniel, sin un ápice de vergüenza. _Como si buscara irritarme_ , pensó Melody.

—No comprendo lo que dices—contestó Nathaniel, por fin, soltando un largo suspiro. El cabello rubio le caía en la frente, desordenado, tan distinto de cómo lo anduvo alguna vez. Sin embargo, Melody no podía negar que se veía más atractivo de aquella forma—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?

La castaña sintió que algo dentro de su cordura se rompía.

— ¡¿Es que no lo ves o te haces el ciego?!—replicó, molesta, mientras apretaba los puños en una clara muestra de frustración—. Siempre estás con ella, siempre hablas de ella… la ayudas a estudiar, haces picnics con ella, van a cenar… ¿y yo dónde quedo?

Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, ya sabía por dónde iban las cosas. A veces le costaba aceptar que una chica tan _formal y usualmente inteligente_ , podía ser tan necia en ciertas ocasiones. Como esa, por ejemplo. ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de que era muy molesto que llegara a reclamarle? Él podía hablar, salir y hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. No era asunto de Melody, pero por alguna razón ella creía que sí lo era.

Y era hora de dejárselo claro.

—Melody, lo que sucede es que…

— ¡No sé por qué todos la alaban tanto!—refunfuñó, como si todo filtro de su mente hubiera sido borrado—. Se mete en asuntos ajenos, es desastrosa, suele tener ideas ridículas… es todo lo que una vez odiaste, Nathaniel. Fue a dormir a tu casa para averiguar cosas sobre ti. Siempre se mete en problemas. Es como si… te hubiera lavado el cerebro.

—No lo hizo y ese es un pensamiento muy infantil—resopló—. Simplemente… es Candy. No puedes cambiar ese aspecto de ella. Y aunque se mete en asuntos ajenos, lo hace para ayudar. Sabes que es así, así que no entiendo a qué viene este reclamo.

— ¡A que ella obtiene todo lo que yo debería obtener!

Y entonces, Melody calló de golpe. Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Melody palidecía y tapaba su boca con ambas manos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—No, no lo obtiene—el rubio recogió sus cosas, como si no hubiera escuchado aquella tontería—. Simplemente es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Melody. Te lo dije una vez, y parece que tengo que repetirlo una vez más: no me gustas.

Melody no pudo pronunciar palabra, porque antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Nathaniel ya había salido de la Sala de Delegados. Apretó los puños, con impotencia, y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

Sí, él tenía razón.

Era demasiado tarde.


End file.
